Because Of You
by Suuki Araku
Summary: Chapter 2 out/Kecelakaan yang terjadi dengan Hinata membuatnya harus berhenti jadi seorang perenang. Koma yang ia alami berujung pada Sakura yang meminta Hinata untuk menjauhi Naruto. Apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata? Meninggalkan Naru -kekasihnya? Tapi Kyuubi,Sasuke, Kiba bahkan Itachi melarangnya karena ia diperintah oleh roh Naruto. Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kecelakaan yang terjadi dengan Hinata membuatnya harus berhenti jadi seorang perenang. Koma yang ia alami berujung pada Sakura yang meminta Hinata untuk menjauhi Naruto. Apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata? Meninggalkan Naru -kekasihnya? Tapi Kyuubi,Sasuke, Kiba bahkan Itachi melarangnya karena ia diperintah oleh Naruto. Disinilah kekuatan batin persahabatan saling terhubung. Special for NHTD #4.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Angst, Tragedi

Pair : NaruHina slight NejiTen, SaiIno.

Rated : T

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah berjalan empat tahun lamanya, mereka mengenal satu sama lain, menghargai pendapat satu sama lain, menyukai kelemahan dan kelebihan satu sama lain, menutupi kelemahan sang terkasih dengan kelebihan yang ia miliki sekarang dengan sempurna.

Hinata seorang penyanyi yang akan selalu mendukung dan menghibur Naruto dikala sepi, gundah, dan butuh perhatian. Sedangkan Naruto adalah seorang atlet renang yang akan melindungi Hinata di kala ia sedang pesiar atau sekedar bermain dipantai, mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan karena Hinata memang tak bisa berenang.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, dimana Naruto sedang duduk ditempat VIP untuk menyaksikan sang pujaan hatinya menyanyi, ia takjub sekaligus merona saat kekasih berambut indigonya ini menatap intens dirinya dengan senyum khasnya sesekali menutup matanya untuk menggambarkan ekspresinya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Hinata pun mulai bernyanyi setelah ia menarik napasnya.

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Naruto melebarkan iris mata sapphire indahnya dan bertemu mata dengan amethyst milik Hinata, Naruto merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang yang berada didalam mata itu –hanya dirinya seorang. Lama bertatap mata, Hinata akhirnya menyelesaikan lagunya dengan ucapan terima kasih dan turun dari panggung.

Setelah acara selesai mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan malam di Ichiraku Ramen, menuruti permintaan sang pemuda jabrik berkumis kucing.

"Selamat datang … Naru! Lama kau tak kesini, mau pesan seperti biasa untuk dua orang?" sapa hangat paman Teuchi kepada pembeli setianya dan seorang gadis disebelah sang pemuda.

Naruto melirik Hinata, Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju bahwa pesanannya sama seperti Naruto. "Hehehe iya Paman! Buat yang enaknya…aku dan Hinata-chan sudah sangat lapar" Naruto nyengir lima jari, sedangkan Hinata tertunduk malu disampingnya.

Lima menit menunggu dan pesanan mereka pun datang, seperti biasa pemuda yang amat ceria ini menatap mie ramen kesukaannya dengan mata berbinar seolah seperti seorang insinyur mendapat proyek besar-besaran dengan hasil yang akan membuat pundi-pundi keuangannya akan meroket drastic.

'Hehe … Naruto-kun ceria sekali' Hinata tersenyum hangat, dan mulai memakan mienya setelah Naruto sudah ditengah jalan melampauinya. Tanpa disadari keduanya ada bayangan hitam yang menatap tajam kearah warung Ichiraku ini dengan tatapan tak suka, mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat pemuda ceria yang menghapus sisa makanan yang ada di bibir tipis milik gadis berambut indigo.

Ditikungan lain terlihat beberapa segerumbul pemuda jabrik lainnya, dan pemuda berambut emo berjalan kearah kedai. Dibelakan kedua orang itu masih ada Lee, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Ino dan seluruh teman dari Naruto dan Hinata.

Kiba menepuk keras pundak Naruto dan hampir wajah tampannya tenggelam di mangkuk ramen jika saja Hinata tak menarik mangkuk itu sedikit menjauh dari wajah sang kekasih. "Yo Naruto! Hai Hinata!"

"Ck Kiba ! pelan-pelan dong/Kiba-kun apa kabar?" jawab keduanya bebarengan.

"Kau ini tak berubah Kiba" celetuk Shino dari belakang dan melenggang masuk ke kedai dan diikuti yang lain.

"Hei Teme, mana pacarmu ?"

"Shion ?"

"Iyalah, masa si Kiba" yang lain terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hei !" Kiba mendengus sebal, tak terima. Mau dikemanakan Hanabi tersayangnya.

"Dia pergi ke supermarket, membeli keperluanku dan dia"

"Oh"

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir den digantikan dengan berporsi-porsi ramen yang tersaji didepan membuat mereka focus pada makanan berlemak ini kecuali Sasuke dan Neji.

Jika Naruto dan Kiba ada disuatu tempat bersama maka yang terjadi adalah kericuhan tanpa henti, itu membuat Ino dan Tenten kesal. Mengapa? Karena itu sangat berisik. Sedangkan Hinata menatap semua dengan seulas senyum. Perasaannya hangat saat ini, ditemani kekasih dan sahabat yang sangat peduli dan menyenangkan. Betapa bahagia di saat ini mendapatkan kekasih seperti Naruto. Sunggu ia wanita paling beruntung.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan hampir sangat malam disini, Naruto yang menyadari bahwa ia bersama Hinata maka otomatis ia tak diperbolehkan pulang malam apalagi Hinata yang terlihat kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang tak seperti biasa karena terganti oleh pakaian manggungnya tadi.

Sret

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget atas perlakuan Naruto yang memakaikan Jaket orange nya ke pundak Hinata agar sedikit mengurangi hawa dingin yang menembus pakaian tipisnya, rona merah pun tersebar di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo pulang. Udara malam tak begitu baik buatmu Hime" ucapnya lembut. "Benar begitu calon kakak ipar ?" Naruto melirik menggoda Neji di samping Lee.

"Heh" Neji mendengus mendengar kata terakhir calon adik iparnya itu. "Cepat pulang sana"

"Baik, aku dan Hinata pulang dulu ya. Ohya sekalian bayarin bagian kami ya ! Arigatou !" Teriaknya dan langsung berlari menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk menghindari amukan dari teman-temannya yang pasti akan marah melihat berapa banyak mangkuk ramen yang harus mereka lunasi, sedangkan sang maniak pergi begitu saja.

"Hei Narutoooo ! Cih rugi sudah aku kemari" omel Ino dan Tenten.

"NARU ! KEMBALI ! Haah~ tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa peransaanku jadi tak enak begini ?"

"A-aku juga Kiba" Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan pandangan cemas. Pikiran mereka sama untuk satu hal pertama kalinya.

"Sudahlah itu karena kau akan membayar ini semua kan? Kita bisa patungan untuk ini" Lee menunjuk bukit mangkuk yang telah diciptakan sahabat purangnya tadi.

"Bukan-bukan … aku tak masalah soal itu cuman~"

"Aku merasa akan terjadi susuatu dengan Dobe" Sasuke memutuskan meninggalkan kedai dengan tiga lembar uang yang cukup untuk menutupi bagian si Dobe itu juga dan segera berlari menyegat taksi. Kelakuan Sasuke tadi makin membuat Kiba resah, ia pun mengikuti jejak pemuda berambut emo barusan.

"Kenapa aku juga ikut takut begini… Neji apa kau tak merasakan sesuatu?" Ino menoleh kearah Neji.

Neji menoleh, menampakkan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan. "Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, Tenten ikut aku!" Neji pun menyeret Tenten untuk mengikuti Sasuke dan Kiba dengan taksi.

Ino mencoba menelepon Sai. "Mereka sangat dekat dengan Naruto dan Hinata, apa mungkin perasaan mereka yang ia rasakan akan terjadi ? oh ayaolah Sai angkat ! angkat! … Lee telpon Sasuke, Kiba atau Neji suruh mereka kirim koordinat mereka berada ! … Ck kemana sih dia ? Oh Moshi-moshi Sai, bisa kau ke kedai Ichiraku sekarang? Iya … iya … cepat ya"

Ino menunggu dengan cemas, kelakuan teman-temannya sungguh membuatnya gelisah sekarang. Mereka yang terdekat mereka yang dapat merasakan mereka lah yang paling panic terutama Sasuke, Kiba dan Neji.

Drtt drrt

Hape Lee bergetar.

_Kyuubi-nii_

"E-eh? Kyuu-nii menelpon?" Lee pun mengangkat. "Moshi-moshi…"

"Sasuke ! Hei kenapa kau menelpon ku dengan suara bergetar? Hei JAWAB AKU !"

Eh ? Sasuke? Tapi sebentar … inikan handphone ku.

"Ma-maaf Kyuu-nii , ini Lee bukan Sasuke"

"A-APA !?"

Tut tut tut

Sambungan teputus sebelah pihak, Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Suasana semakin dingin, hawa yang sangat tak disukai oleh Ino maupun Lee sekarang, karena Shino sudah pergi setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

"Umm … Hinata-chan?"

Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan, ia menoleh sepersekian detik untuk melihat gadis disampingnya yang ternyata juga menoleh kearahnya.

"Iya, ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Lagu mu tadi bagus. Aku suka" Naruto tetap focus pada jalanan, ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya dan Hinata.

Hinata tersipu malu, karena sebenarnya …

"Itu .. untukmu" ucapnya lirih tapi masih sangat jelas ditelinga Naruto, terkejut tapi pandangan Naruto tetap focus.

Hinata memilih lagu itu karena lirik itu pas menggambarkan kondisi hubungan mereka, dimana Naru selalu melindunginya agar dia tak tersakiti dan tetap berada ditempat yang aman yaitu dalam sisi Namikaze Naruto. Karena Naruto lah ia terkadang merasa takut, takut kehilangan takut meninggalkan takut jika sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka terutama Naruto.

"Bisa kau nyanyikan lagu itu lagi?" pintanya merajuk. Masih tetap focus dengan jalanan yang tergolong sepi dimalam hari.

Hinata terlonjak, menyanyi di depan seperti tadi itu tak membuatnya malu tapi jika tepat didekat Naruto? Itu 100 kali lipat malu nya. Ia tak yakin suaranya akan sebagus di panggung. Namun karena melihat Naruto yang tersenyum meski tak menghadap ke arahnya ia pun mengabulkan permintaan sang kekasih. Menarik napass dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

'…I am afraid' yah kata-kata ini lah yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan, dan sebulir air mata nya yang jatuh mulus di pipinya. Entah kenapa ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia pun tak tau.

Tak berapa lama ia menyelesaikan lagunya, Hinata melihat ada sebuah benda gelap dengan berkecepatan tinggi mengarah ke mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Naruto, semakin dekat dan …

"NARU AWAS !"

BRAK DUAK BRAK

DUAR !

"DOBE!/NARUTO!/HINATA!"

.

.

"Lee, Kyuu-nii bilang apa?" Ino semakin penasaran dan semakin

-Takut .

"Kyuu-nii … tadi bilang 'Sasuke kenapa kau tadi menelpon dengan suara bergetar?' padahal inikan nomerku" penjelasan Lee itu makin membuat resah ditambah Sai belum sampai.

Ino makin panic, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku takut sekali? Dan eh kenapa air mataku mengalir turun dengan derasnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang? Kenapa Kyuu-nii sampai salah pencet nomer? Apa dia buru-buru? Tapi kenapa Sasuke menelpon dengan suara bergetar? Sasuke yang tenang itu bergetar?

'Ada apa ini?'

Ckit

Mobil Sport berhenti tepat didepan Ino dan Lee, segera Inomenyeret masuk Lee dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit ke Paman Teuchi. Lee yang sudah dapat titik koordinat terbaru menyerahkannya ke Ino dan Sai langsung meluncur cepat.

Deg!

"Ugh …"

"Ino ? kau tak apa?" Tanya Sai khawatir saat melihat Ino memegangi dadanya. Ino pun menggeleng.

'Perasaan macam apa ini?'

.

.

"DOBE!/NARUTO!/HINATA!"

DUAR !

Ledakan terjadi dua kali, ledakan pertama dari arah truck dan ledakan kedua berasal dari mobil Naruto.

Mereka melihatnya secara live. Melihat kedua tubuh sahabatnya terlempar keluar dari mobil, saling menghiasi wajah dengan senyuman sebelum kedua mata itu sama-sama terpejam. Mereka hidup bersama, akankah mereka juga akan mati bersama?

Sebelum Naruto menutup mata sapphirenya ia mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap tubuh lemah diatasnya menghangat. Pengorbanan yang ia lakukkan karena ia sangat mencintai wanita indigo ini. Apapun untuk sang gadis meskipun ia rela menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

_Because of you_

_I am afraid …_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry …_

Hinata mendendangkan kelanjutan lagu yang sekarang amat disenangi Naruto dengan bergetar, kapan gilirannya untuk melindungi Naruto, kenapa Naruto selalu melindunginya.

.

.

Hinata's POV

Aku melihat benda besar yang gelap, tapi apa itu? Kenapa semakin lama semakin dekat dengan cepatnya? Oh ASTAGA !

"NARU AWAS!"

DUAR !

Aku merasa tubuhku ringan sekali meskipun ukuran tubuhku terbilang mungil tapi ini jauh lebih ringan, AKH! Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali apa aku terbentur? Eh darah? Kaca? Naru ? Naruto dimana?

"N-na-nar … Naru~?" suaranya menipis, tak mungkin didengar oleh Naruto. Tuhan selamatkan aku dan Naruto, aku mohon Kami-sama.

"Te-uhuk tenang..Hin-Hinata Hinata-chan…aku dis-sin-sini"

Aku merasa hangat, apa Naru melindungiku lagi? Melihat tubuh yang melindungiku penuh luka, darah dan air mata aku pun menangis. Ia melindungiku saat aku dan Naruto terlempar keluar, membuat tubuh kekarnya menjadi perisai? Naruto, seharusnya kau tak perlu sampai seperti ini, luka mu semakin parah.

Aku tak bisa melihat ini, jika disinetron yang sering kutonton aku pernah melihat adegan ini dan menangis menghabiskan berlembar-lembar tissue. Tapi sekarang akulah yang seperti actor. Kami-sama tubuh Naruto bergetar, apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini.

Tes tes tes

Air mata ini tak terbendung lagi, aku menangis didada bidang Naruto-kun, aku mencoba menatapnya tapi tangan kekar ini seakan tak memperbolehkan ku melihatnya –melihat keadaannya. Aku semakin memperdalam pelukanku, aku tak peduli meski posisi ini sangat menyiksa. Aku ingin berada disisi Naruto saat ini, mungkin itu yang harus aku lakukan.

Cup

Aku merasakan Naruto mencium puncak kepalaku dengan lembut dan ia berbisik.

_Nyanyikan aku lagu itu lagi .. Hinata-chan._

Apa itu permintaan terakhirnya? Tidak! Hinata jangan berpikir macam-macam! Sekarang aku harus membuat Naruto tenang dengan lagu itu… aku mulai menghirup udara dan bernyanyi sekali lagi untuknya, tentu dengan suaraku yang sangat bergetar.

"Because of you … I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk…"

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Aku tak lagi merasakan napas yang hangat dari dirinya, aku tak sanggup meneruskan lagu itu lagi, maaf Naruto-kun.

Tes

Deg!

Kenapa tangan ku basah? Apa hujan? Tapi kakiku tak basah, hanya tangan kananku yang berada disamping wajah Naruto. Apa Naruto-kun menangis? Baik-baik akan kulanjutkan lagunya…Naruto-kun.

Because of you

I am afraid …

I watched you die

I heard you cry …

Setelah bait terakhir yang kuucapkan mata ku mulai tertutup dengan sendirinya, tanpa seijinku.

_Gomen ne Naruto-kun … Sayonara. Semoga kau selamat._

END HINATA'S POV

.

.

Ino sangat panic, berulang kali ia menyuruh Sai agar lebih cepat tapi Sai bilang ini sudah kecepatan tinggi. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya mencari hp dan berniat menelpon Hinata. Hanya sekedar menanyai apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja.

'Hinata … hinata … HINATA!'

Klik

Duk

Saat Ino hampir menclik tombol 'call' handphone itu merosot dan terlepas dari genggamannya, ia terkejut begitu pula Sai yang disampingnya.

'Perasaan ini lagi … eh? Kenapa layar handphone ku bisa sampai pecah begini?' Ino lebih terkejut saat mengambil kembali handphone dan melihat layarnya pecah dan pusat pecahannya itu mengarah pada nama Hinata di kontaknya.

"SAI LEBIH CEPAT!"

.

.

"Dobe! Bertahanlah" Sasuke yang melihat kobaran api disekitarnya langsung turun dari taksi dan berlari kearah Naruto dan Hinata yang saling bertindihan begitupula Kiba, Neji dan Tenten.

Tenten menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, melihat TKP yang masih murni dan baru, melihat mobil kesayangan Naruto yang dibelikan Kyuu-nii sebulan lalu hancur lebur, dan truck yang terbalik didepannya. Api masih mengepulkan asap hitam dan tubuh kedua sahabatnya tak berdaya penuh luka dan darah.

Dengan sigap Tenten menelpon ambulans, polisi, dan Ino tentunya. Tapi Ino sudah berada disana tepat Tenten hampir menelponnya. Reaksi Ino sama dengan reaksi Tenten saat melihat TKP, tapi bedanya Ino langsung menangis. Jadi ini tanda-tanda nya?

"Naruto! Hinata! … Sasuke,Kiba cepat bawa masuk. Aku tau dimana rumah sakit terdekat!" Sai menginterupsi.

Sasuke dan Kiba membopong Naruto yang terkapar sedangkan Neji menggendong Hinata yang terkulai lemas. Neji menatap tak percaya pemandangan layaknya sinetron dan berita yang biasa ada di televisi kini terjadi didepan matanya sendiri.

.

.

Hinata siuman setelah dua minggu tak sadarkan diri. Hinata pulih dan seminggu kemudian Naruto sadar dan difonis tak akan bisa berenang lagi karena tulang punggung nya yang retak saat ia melindungi Hinata pada kejadian naas itu.

Beruntung mereka cepat dibawa kerumah sakit, beruntung juga Sasuke mengikuti feeling nya yang begitu kuat, beruntung Naruto dan Hinata selamat.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Tsunade hanya bisa menunduk. Ini salahnya. Naruto melindunginya. Dan ia sukses membuat cita-cita Naruto berhenti disini. Ingin menangis tapi rasanya air mata ini sudah habis menangisi Naruto yang tak kunjung sadar dari seminggu yang lalu.

"Hinata…ini bukan salahmu" Kyuubi mengelus pundak pacar dari adiknya itu, ia tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku senang kalian bisa selamat dan pulih dengan cukup cepat. Kau memiliki anak dan calon menantu yang kuat Minato" Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum kearah ku dank e Naruto yang memang kami semua sedang berada di ruang inap Naruto.

Semua orang berada disini termasuk keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga, untuk menunggu sang sapphire yang akan segera menampakkan mata indahnya.

Perlahan Naruto mulai melenguh dari tidur panjangnya, dan iris sapphire itu pun terbuka.

"Na-Naruto…Naruto-kun?"

.

.

Vonis tentang Naruto memang benar, Naruto tak akan bisa menjadi perenang lagi. Berhari-hari Naruto tak semangat, ia tak menyalahkan Hinata karena ini namun sekarang apa yang ia bisa banggakan sebagai seorang kekasih dari penyanyi? Selagi ia tak menyandang sebagai seorang atlet renang lagi.

Beruntung Hinata selalu ada untuknya. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Karena Naruto maupun Hinata sudah pulih benar, keluarga Minato memutuskan berlibur ke Hawaii. Minato sengaja mengajak Sasuke, Kiba, Itachi dan Hinata tentunya ikut serta. Karena Minato dan Kushina yakin mereka lah yang bisa membuat Naruto dalam mood yang baik.

Saat malam tiba, saat dimana Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah pantai ditengah malam sendirian. Merenung. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati bibir pantai, membuat sensasi dingin dari air itu menyentuh kulit kakinya.

Ia rindu.

Rindu akan air.

Rindu akan berenang.

ia rindu melakukan berbagai macam gaya didepan sang kekasih yang hanya bisa melihatnya beraksi dengan tatapan takjub.

Zraash

Seakan air itu memanggilnya, Naruto semakin menyeburkan diri kedalam air. Seorang wanita dibawah pohon kelapa memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Astaga! Naru-kun tenggelam" sang gadis pun berlari kearahnya, ikut menyeburkan diri dalam air yang dingin demi menyelamatkan pemuda yang ia cintai. Lebih tepatnya sang mantan kekasih.

"Ck, ombak ini menggangguku. Naru-kun bertahanlah!" ombak ini seolah tak membiarkan ku menyentuhnya. Persetan dengan alam yang tak merestui ku, yang pasti akan kurebut kau kembali Naru-kun.

.

.

Hinata's POV

Aku tertidur dengan nyenyak, kau tau besok aku akan pesiar bareng Naruto-kun. Aku bahagia dia bisa tersenyum kembali berkat Itachi-nii yang selalu menggodanya, dan Kiba yang selalu usil.

Aku bermimpi sekarang aku ada di kapal mewah dan aku dama Naruto-kun berada di deck depan hanya berdua. Berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kapal dengan panorama yang indah dan dengan diselingi candaan yang membuatku semakin senang berada disampingnya.

Sampai hari hampir menjelang sore, Naruto menggenggam lembut tanganku, sedikit keras dari genggaman yang sebelumnya. Apa ia ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan?

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, apapun yang terjadi padaku nantinya … maukah kau berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku? Tak pergi dariku? Dan selalu ada disampingku? Disisi ku?"

Aku tak tau kenapa Naruto-kun mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tanpa disuruh pun aku pasti tak akan pernah sanggup meninggalkan orang yang amat aku cintai.

"Apapun keadaannya, apapun kondisimu, atau apapun yang akan terjadi … aku berjanji selama aku bernafas aku selalu ada disisimu, Naruto-kun"

End Hinata's POV

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana ke-keadaan Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan?" Gadis indigo ini mengeratkan cengkramannya pada dress yang ia pakai, ia berharap Naruto pulih untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura menggeleng perlahan. "Naru … Koma". Hinata menahan air mata yang sudah berada diujung pelupuk matanya. Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Kiba serta Itachi menatap tak percaya kearah gadis bersurai pink ini. Cobaan apa lagi setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa pemuda ceria ini? Sungguh Kushina sang ibu tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Aku heran kenapa bisa Naru dibiarkan berenang tengah malam dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu? Hei Hinata! Kemana saja kau ? kenapa kau tak mengawasi kekasihmu sendiri?" Sasuke dan Itachi memincingkan matanya tak suka saat mendengar kata-kata yang baginya kelawat kasar untuk diucapkan ke gadis lavender ini.

"Ma…maaf, aku tertidur" ucapnya lirih. Benar kata Sakura, kemana saja aku? Kenapa kau biarkan kekasih cerobohmu ini keluyuran.

"Oh ya Minato-san dan Kushina-san diharap segera ke kantor Tsunade-san sekarang" ucapnya lembut dengan senyuman, dan kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini mendengus kesal. Kedok nenek sihir bewajah malaikat terbongkar.

Setelah kepergian MinaKushi, Sakura langsung menatap tajam Hinata. "Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil pun menyeret Kiba dan mengikuti jejak dua wanita yang dulu dan sekarang ada dihati sang Namikaze.

Benar rupanya, Hinata dan Sakura sekarang berada diatas gedung rumah sakit. Sakura masih menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya ini. Gadis perebut Naru-kun nya.

"Sa-"

"Menjauh dari kehidupan Naru-kun ! jika kau masih mau melihat Naru-kun selamat"

'Eh? Naru-kun?'

"Cih! kau tau, semua ini karena salahmu ! Naru-kun jadi celaka dan aku mau kau jauhi dia mulai sekarang dan kau akan melihat sapphire indahnya terbuka lagi. Karena apa? Karena hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya sembuh, bukan Tsunade-sama. Sekarang kau pergi dari kehidupan Naruto atau Naruto yang akan pergi dari kehidupan mu se-la-ma-nya?" Sakura menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

.

.

"Gadis itu benar-benar … untung aku sudah memutuskannya" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ingin ia berlari kesana dan memukul paras iblisnya jika saja tak ditahan si maniak anjing disebelahnya.

"Ck, aku semakin jijik dengannya! Ayo kembali sepertinya mereka sudah selesai dan kita harus memberitahukan ke Kyuu-nii dan Tachi-nii"

Sasuke berdiri. "Hanya kita berempat yang tau"

.

.

Kamar 103

Krieet

"Baka Aniki! Aku punya kabar mengejutkan dari si Haruno iblis itu" Sasuke melenggang kea rah Itachi yang memang sedang berada didekat Kyuubi, menenangkan sang sulung Namikaze.

"Haruno iblis? Cepat ceritakan"

Setelah Sasuke dan Kiba mengecek bahwa tak ada orang lain yang menguping di luar kamar inap ini mereka berdua pun menceritakan semuanya sedetail mungkin, mereka berempat murka dengan gadis pinky itu setelah mendengarkan cerita dari dua Sahabat Naruto ini. Ingin rasanya memotong habis rambutnya dan mengganti nya dengan rambut ular. Yah sepertinya Kyuubi dan Itachi sepakat akan membuat Sakura menjadi Medusa kedua.

Mereka berempat menoleh ke ranjang tempat tidur si pirang. Masih tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan siuman, menggerakkan jarinya aja tidak apalagi membuka mata sapphire nya. Sepertinya mereka harus menunggu dua bulan, itu kata dokter sih. Tapi melihat kondisinya saat ini pasti akan lebih dari itu.

"Hanya kita berempat yang tau ini. Jangan biarkan ada yang lain" mereka menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Berlima denganku"

T.B.C

Oh my~ Suu akui Suu sedikit kesulitan membuat fict bergenre angst. Kalau tragedy sih lumayan.

Duh duh duh semoga masih enak buat dibaca ya. Ini special buat NHTD #4 hehe Suu nekat buat fict dengan genre yang Suu gak ahli. Yah jadi begini deh :3 .

Mohon kritik saran serta masukan nya yah? Suu butuh buat kelanjutan chap kedua "Because of you" ini.

Oh iyah apa masih ada typo disini?

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Naru kembali

Langsung ajah ya. Maaf maaf daya kerja Suu menurun ya ? Gomen ne.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Angst, Tragedi

Pair : NaruHina slight NejiTen, SaiIno.

Rated : T

.

.

"Berlima denganku"

.

.

Serentak Kyuubi, Sasuke, Kiba, Itachi menoleh ke asal suara yang menyentak mereka. 'Berlima?'.

Kiba berpikir, bukankah barusan ia dan Sasuke telah menetralisir keadaan supaya aman?

"Ka-kau !?"

Kyuubi tergagap, seseorang ini benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Hai hai" Sapa nya riang . "Hahaha kalian pasti terkejutkan? Gomen ne ... Kyuu-nii"

"Na-naru ? Kau ? Ke-kenapa kenapa bisa ?"

Itachi melirik Naru dari atas sampe ke bawah, makin tersentak lah mereka saat melihat kaki Naruto yang tak nampak di bumi.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku risih" Naruto mendekat kearah jendela, bersender di tembok jendela.

"Naru..."

"Ya, Kiba ?"

"Kau Naruto? Naruto si maniak ramen ? Tukang rusuh? Bocah paling berisik? Takut cicak?"

"Haah~ kau tak perlu menyebutkan semuanya kan baka puppy ? Hei Teme!"

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, ia shock bahkan nyaris tak percaya si Dobe akan bangun bukan dengan wujud normal atau bisa disebut wujud manusia, melainkan ...

"...Aku roh"

.

.

Gadis indigo ini merapatkan jaket birunya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sangat dingin. Memandang langit malam, menghitung bintang dan merapatkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Berdoa.

Berharap Naruto ada disampingnya. Tidak! Itu terlalu muluk. Ia berharap Naruto sadar dari koma panjangnya. Kembali kesisi sang gadis dan selalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naruto-kun ... Hiks hiks ... Kami-sama, please heal Naru" ucapnya lirih, sesekali pundaknya bergetar menahan tangis.

Menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya, menahan amarah karena ia sama sekali tak mengawasi Naruto sampai akhirnya jadi begini.

Puk

"Hinata?"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, seseorang berambut orange kemerahan, seseorang dari Namikaze. Kyuubi Namikaze, kakak dari Naruto.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kyuu-nii sedang apa kemari? Tidak menemani Naru?"

"Hanya menghiburmu" Kyuu mengambil duduk disamping Hinata. 'Ya kan Naruto?' lanjutnya dalam hati sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

Yap Naruto memang berada di samping Kyuubi, dan sedang berusaha duduk dipangkuan sang kakak.

'Cih, mentang-mentang roh ! seenak jidat duduk di pangkuanku' Kyuu mendengus. Yah Naru emang gak boleh ketauan Hinata kalo dia berubah jadi roh, makadari itu Kyuu gak berani bentak ini roh sekarang. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah Kyuu keceplosan.

'Hinata-chan...aku rindu padamu'

Drtt drtt

'Eeh e-mail dari Sakura-chan?'

To : Hinata

Subjek : Demi Namikaze Naruto

Temui aku jam 8 di Taman Konoha.

Kyuubi yang tak sengaja membaca e-mail itu pun mengernyitkan keningnya. Mau apa lagi bocah medusa itu?

Cepat-cepat ia mengetik e-mail ke Sasuke yang emang tadi bilangnya mau ke Taman Konoha buat janjian sama Shion, sekalian jenguk Naru nantinya.

To : Pantat Chicken

Subjek : Ikuti perintahku !

Hei tetap disana! Hinata dan si ular itu janjian disana. Intip dan dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan!

Naruto yang sedari tadi bingung pun akhirnya paham maksud Kyuubi. Ia memang sudah tau Sakura lah perusuh kali ini. Sebenarnya sih dia sendiri juga gedek sama itu manusia tapi mau ngapain kalo dia sendiri masih bentuk asap begini?

"Un Kyuu-nii, Hina mau pergi sebentar ya. Teman Hina mau ketemuan. Jaa~ sampaikan salam ku untuk Naruto-kun. Katakan aku sangat menyayanginya!"

Ujarnya sambil berlari kecil, haruskah Hinata menceritakan ini semua? Tapi...

"Kyuu-nii, aku mau bertemu Kaa-san dan Tou-san" suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Taman Konoha

Ditengah tamanlah mereka berpapasan, saling berhadapan dan menatap mata lawan. Enggak juga sih, yang intens natap mata musuh cuman Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Jawabanmu?"

Deg!

Haruskah ia menjawab sekarang ? Tak bisakah besok atau sebulan lagi? Haruskah ia melepas Naru demi keselamatan Naru sendiri? Tapi mimpi itu...aku sudah berjanji.

Tapi jika aku tolak maka Naruto-kun akan...akan...oh Kami-sama bantu aku.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan takut. "Apa kau akan menyembuhkan Naruto-kun jika aku melepasnya?"

"Tentu"

Ayolah Hinata...demi Naru yang telah melindungimu. Sekarang giliranmu!

"Baik. Berjanjilah. Tolong sembuhkan Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" Sakura yang mendengar itu tersenyum puas. Langkahnya tinggal selangkah lagi

Tapi akibat dari perkataan itulah roh Naruto sempat mengabur, membuat Kyuubi, Kiba dan Itachi yang berada mengelilingi Naru terkejut dan takut jika Naru dalam bentuk roh ini menghilang.

'Gomen ne Naruto-kun. Janjiku tak bisa kutepati'

.

.

"Kaa-san ! Tou-san! Eeh ... apa mereka tak mendengarku?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Kakaknya.

Tiga orang pemuda ini juga bingung. "Hanya kita berempat saja kah yang bisa melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya Kiba. Hei Itachi, little chick sudah mengabarimu?"

"Belum. Tapi ia akan kesini dengan Shion"

Kiba yang tak tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua orang lebih tua darinya ini tak memperdulikan, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada bagian bawah Naru yang tak menjejak di bumi seperti dirinya. Takjub sekaligus ngeri.

Sruut srruut

"Eh!?" Kiba sontak menarik baju Itachi yang ada disebelahnya karena kaget.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Se-sepertinya tadi aku melihat bayangan Naru sedikit memudar?" Kiba mengelap keringat dipelipisnya.

Kyuubi sontak menoleh. "Eh ! Naru dimana?" Ia celingukan, berharap sosok roh itu masih berdiri dibelakang ibu dan ayahnya.

'MENGHILANG'

.

.

Hinata penyanyi profesional, meskipun dirundung masalah ia harus tetap fokus dalam hal bernyanyi.

'Naru...jika kau disini. Aku persembahkan lagu ini khusus untukmu. Dengarkan baik-baik yah'

Everytime I try to fly, I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you, baby

'Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun. Maaf kau pasti tak suka jika aku bernyanyi sambil menangis kan?'

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song's my sorry

'Naru ... Maaf'

Bruuk

Crew yang melihat itu pun langsung berhambur berebut untuk membopong tubuh mungil sang penyanyi.

"PANGGIL TIM MEDIS!"

.

.

"Sasuke, cepat ceritakan!" Kiba mengambil duduk tepat disamping Sasuke di depan Itachi.

"Iya iya. Jadi ... Hinata sudah menyetujuinya" Sasuke menatap rekannya satu persatu. "Oh dimana Naru?"

"Shit! Sekarang aku paham kenapa Naru tiba-tiba menghilang"

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

Itachi berdehem sebentar. "Naruto hidup jika Hinata hidup untuk Naruto"

"Jadi jika Hinata menyerah akan Naruto, Naruto dalam bentuk roh ataupun-"

Brak !

"Gawat! Kondisi Naruto semakin kritis!"

"...tubuh aslinya akan menghilang" Lanjut Kyuubi.

.

.

Lampu ICU menyala. Seluruh keluarga kecil Namikaze berkumpul, Uchiha bersaudara dan si bungsu Inuzuka serta Shion menunggu diluar dan duduk dengan perasaan was-was.

'Hinata...Hinata...aku mohon tetaplah hidup untuk Naruto. Karena dengan begitu Naru juga akan selamat'

Semua begitu cemas, Shion mengutak-atik handphone nya. Berniat menghubungi Hinata. Tapi saat hampir mengetik, tangan usilnya berpindah ke tab browsing. Dan betapa kagetnya saat ...

'HYUUGA HINATA PINGSAN SAAT DIATAS PANGGUNG'

Segera lah ia membuka aplikasi penyetel Tv di handphone nya.

"Ya ! Penyanyi muda, Hyuuga Hinata ambruk saat menyanyi. Ada penonton dibagian depan yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata bernyanyi sambil menangis. Sepertinya hati penyanyi muda kita terguncang...apa yang terjadi? Manager Hinata yang akan menjelaskannya"

Semua orang yang menunggu Naruto pun tersentak saat Shion menghidupkan Tv nya dan diam-diam ikut mendengarkan.

"Saya selaku manager dari Hyuuga Hinata hanya bisa mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin setelah Hinata sadar, ia sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya pada kalian. Terima kasih"

T.B.C

Hahay To Be Continue again ... Thank's yang udah review .

Suu ngebut gilak ini mah !

DAN SUU HILANG SENSE SODARÀH ...

Ini bencana bagi Suu.

Suu galau ! Merana ! Emosi ! Gedek ! Gundah gulana ! Apalagi gara-gara :

problem,

mati,

rame, rame anak tuyul yang maen game online.

'Awesome' Suu berisik! Dan itu memecah konsentrasi,

Suu ngomel mulu soalnya kebanyakan pake Hp.

#plak! Semua fanfict Suu pada belon kelar, makin depresi!

Maaf curcol.

Cuman handphone yang alhamdulillah sehat. Jadi yang bikin alurnya kependekan itu karena Suu ngetik lewat handphone. Dan Suu gamau kalo keypad Suu jebol, nanti Suu ngetik dimane lagi ?

Demi Faaannffiiiiicccccttt ! #injek tanah.

Oh iya buat Deemone-senpai, bagian mana yang salah ? Mana ? Mana ? Suu bakal perbaiki .

T^T .

Maaf buat FC Sakura atau SasuSaku, mungkin ada yang gak suka Suu bikin Sakura kelihatan jahat ya . Dan Sasuke disini mutusin Sakura.

Maaf juga buat , ini salah Suu ... Salah Suu ... Salah Suu .

T^T .

Review !?


End file.
